El comienzo de la historia
by m3n4sk3r
Summary: Version erotica de como comenzo la historia en la tribu. Sexo explicito, incesto


Disclaimer: Avatar no me pertenece, tampoco sus personajes.

Hola, aqui les traigo una historia pedido por un lector, espero les guste y comenten.

* * *

Luego de liberar a Aang del iceberg donde estaba atrapado, los hermanos Sokka y Katara lo llevan a la tribu, donde el avatar se lucio con los niños pequeños, hasta destruir la "torre de vigilancia" de Sokka. Las cosas se pusieron algo tensas después de esto.

"De verdad lo siento". Aang se disculpa con Katara, que solo le sonríe. Ambos chicos caminando a la choza de los hermanos.

"No te preocupes, era un estúpido intento de torre". La waterbender lo tranquiliza, entrando al iglú. La chica se quita la anorak, quedándose vestida con una yukata y pantalón que resaltaban su figura, para vergüenza del monje.

"Katara, ¿de verdad está bien que uses algo tan delgado?". Aang intentaba aparatar la mirada del curvilíneo trasero de la morena, algo difícil cuando la chica se inclina buscando mantas para prestarle al Airbender.

"Si, ¿porque?". Katara voltea a mirarlo y se sorprende al ver un bulto formarse en los pantalones del joven. "Veo que a tu amiguito le gusta lo que ve". La chica lo mira divertido, vanidosamente feliz de provocar esa reacción en el famoso avatar.

"Lo siento, si quieres me voy". Aang completamente avergonzado trata de escapar, quedándose congelado cuando la chica empieza a masajear su bulto.

"No es necesario". La chica siente su coño humedecerse al ver la reacciones de Aang. Su mano inconscientemente tocando la polla del joven sobre el pantalón. "Creo que puedes hacer algo mejor". Bajándole los pantalones al abrumado calvito, la chica se lleva una grata sorpresa al ver el tamaño del adolescente. _"lo tiene bastante grande". _Katara pensó excitada.

"guahh". El Airbender jadea cuando la chica lo empuja, cayendo en su trasero. "¡Katara!". El joven se retuerce cuando la joven se pone en cuatro y empieza a mamar su miembro, sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente. "Se siente muy bien"

"mmm". La pelinegra solo seguía dándole placer oral, su boca moviéndose hacia adelante y atrás. La chica solamente había estado con una persona, pero el muchacho era tan caliente que básicamente lo hacían todos los días.

El susodicho de pronto entra al iglú, sorprendiéndose al ver a su hermana chupando la polla del chico que encontraron en el iceberg. Ambos no percatándose de su presencia

"_Que carajo". _Sokka pensó enojado, pensando en reclamarles. La vista de la cola de su hermana en su dirección lo puso duro, por lo que tuvo una divertida idea.

Acercando a la pareja silenciosamente, el espadachín se baja los pantalones y les da una fuerte palmada en la retaguardia de la morena.

"¡Ahhh!". Katara voltea su mirada para ver de mala manera a su hermano. "Porque no puedes ser más delicado"

"¿Sokka?". Aang se ve sorprendido al ver a los hermanos interactuar así, y ver a Sokka masturbándose mientras le baja los pantalones a su hermana. "¿Ustedes hacen esto a menudo?"

"Claro". El joven mayor masajea las nalgas de la morena, metiendo un dedo en su estrecho ano, sacándole un quejido a Katara. "Porque crees que la chupa tan bien"

Sin esperar una respuesta, El chico cola de caballo entierra de un golpe su polla en el trasero de su hermano

"¡ooohhh!". Katara grita de la sorpresa. "Más despacio bruto" –Katara le reclama a su hermano, moviendo un poco las caderas para acostumbrarse a la sensación de tener una polla en su culo. Sokka solo se ríe y la nalguea, lentamente moviéndose en vaivén.

"te quejas pero mira como tu culo aprieta mi polla". El chico de la tribu del agua no la deja contestar, aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas. "pobre Aang, viéndote portarte así"

"No seas idiota". Katara deja de masturbar al boquiabierto avatar y, sin dejar de ser follada por el trasero, se quita su prenda superior, mostrando su moreno cuerpo a los excitados chicos. "seguro que a Aang no le molesta, ¿cierto?". La chica le sonríe al monje, mientras masajeaba sus testículos.

"por supuesto que no". Aang suelta un quejido cuando Katara vuelve a mamar su polla, levantando la mirada y sonriendo estúpidamente cuando siente la lengua de la joven lamer la punta de su pene.

La situación era demasiado excitante para la chica, moviéndose entre dos duras pollas, su boca y culo siendo follados sin delicadeza. La waterbender empieza a apretar su clítoris, frotando sus labios vaginales.

"¿¡Te gusta por el culo!?". Sokka cambia su posición, apoyando su pecho en la esbelta espalda de hermanita, su polla hundiéndose en el apretado ano hasta la base. "¿te gusta tener a tu hermano dentro tuyo?". El chico la aleja del avatar, agarrando una teta con una mano y apretando su cuello con la otra.

"Si me gusta". La voz de Katara aumentaba en volumen, mientras su hermano apretaba más su agarre. "adoro tenerte en mi culo". Los chicos estaban perdidos en su mundo, haciendo ese acto tabú como les era costumbre, ante la atenta mirada de Aang, que se masturbaba como loco. "¡por los espíritus, mi culo se siente genial!"

"totalmente". Sokka no dejaba de moverse, adorando la estrechez del trasero de su hermana, mientras notaba al monje masturbarse. "¿porque no dejas que Aang pruebe tu culito?"

"Buena idea". Dándole un corto beso a su hermano, los del la tribu se separan, la waterbender señalando al joven monje a que se acerque. "Ven aquí Aang". El avatar se apresura, quedando frente a frente con Sokka, la caliente chica entre ellos, manipulando agua sobre sus pollas, que tiemblan por el frio contacto.

"que excitados están chicos". La morena empieza a besar al monje, que a pesar de su inexperiencia, la suple con su entusiasmo. "Sokka, usa tus manos para algo útil"

"que estas altanera hoy Katara". El espadachín obedece al instante, masajeando los modestos pechos de la joven, sus pezones duros por el frio y la excitación. "¿quieres impresionar a alguien?". Las manos de la chica se mueven con rapidez, masturbando ambos miembros.

"Solo le estoy mostrando a Aang la hospitalidad de la tribu del sur". La chica se aleja de los muchachos para recostarse en la cama, metiendo dos dedos en su húmeda intimidad. "Ahora Aang, ¿Por qué no metes esa polla en mi pequeño ano?"

"Katara ¿de verdad puedo?" – A Aang le brillaron los ojos cuando Katara le quiña el ojo y abre las piernas, sus agujeros a vista del maestro aire.

"Solo hazlo con cuidado, no como este idiota". La chica miro de mala manera a su hermano que solo sonríe y se acerca a ella, su polla erguida como una bandera.

"Pero que dices hermanita". El moreno golpea las mejillas de su hermana con su gruesa polla. "¿Te has dado cuenta de lo mojada que estas?". La waterbender solo gira los ojos y gira su cabeza, abriendo su boca para chupar el pene de su hermano.

"¡mmmmhhh!". La atractiva joven gime en la polla de su hermano cuando siente al monje introducir lentamente su verga en su sensible trasero, sus bolas golpeando las firmes nalgas de Katara. "mmmhh…mierda, que rico se siente". Dejando de mamar a su hermano, la joven anima el joven Airbender, que solo sonríe tontamente y empieza a moverse.

"No olvides lo que estabas haciendo". El espadachín fastidiado por la atención que la joven le deba al otro chico, empieza a embestir la cara de Katara por el lado, su polla golpeando la mejilla de la joven con cada fuerte estocada de Sokka. "aprovecha esa boca para algo más que hablar"

"Katara…". El avatar aprieta los dientes mientras aguanta las ganas de correrse, agarrando las caderas de la joven y moviendo su pelvis como locos, su polla saliendo y entrando del apretado agujero.

"ahhh, que bien lo haces". Katara gemía como loca, siendo tratada como una mujer barata. Pero la chica estaba decidida a probar algo que su madre le dijo una vez, cuando se reunía con su padre y Bato. "quiero a los dos al mismo tiempo". Ambos chicos se detienen sorprendidos por su declaración.

"No lo sé Katara, eso suena muy gay". Sokka se queja, para nada entusiasmado por la idea.

"Si Katara lo quiere, claro". Aang por su parte haría todo lo que la joven mayor le diga, con tal de seguir teniendo sexo con la atractiva waterbender.

"Buen chico". Katara se endereza para darle un beso a Aang, para luego separarse y recostarse en la cama de lado. "Ahora vuelve a coger mi culito"

"Katara, no quiero hacer esto, soy un hombre hecho y derecho". Sokka seguía quejándose molestando a su hermana.

"Deja tu estúpido machismo de….ahh…lado". La reprimenda de la chica se interrumpió por la súbita invasión de la polla de Aang en su trasero, el entusiasta joven moviéndose su pelvis contra la chica. "no me digas que eres un poco hombre". Al final la waterbender recurrió a la manera segura de convencer a su testarudo hermano a hacer algo, juzgar su hombría.

"Por supuesto que no". Sokka cayó en el truco, recostándose en frente de su hermana, con polla en mano. "Ahora te voy a demostrar que soy un macho". El moreno frota la vagina de su hermana con su polla.

"pues hazlo ¡hermanooo!". La joven grita cuando el espadachín hunde su polla en su húmedo coño, separada por una fina membrana de la polla destruyendo su culo. "Tengo a…ahh… dos pollas al mismo…tiempo"

"Se siente tan apretado como siempre hermanita". El joven da fuertes embestidas, escuchando con satisfacción los gemidos de Katara. "Se nota que mi polla es la que te hace gozar"

"Katara, ¿Te gusta mi pene en tu trasero?". El avatar no se quedaba atrás, sus estocadas hundiendo su polla en ese apretado ano, mientras apretaba uno de los firmes senos de la joven. Katara en su propio mundo, abrumada por el placer.

"¿De qué estás hablando Aang?". Sokka le recrimina, en estado macho. "tu pequeña polla es solo algo secundario"

"¡eso no es cierto!". El adolescente no se deja intimidar por el chico mayor. "Katara adora mi polla, puedo sentir su culo chupando mi polla, ¡queriendo más!"

"Yo soy el que está marcando el ritmo". El moreno nalguea con dureza a su hermana, que lentamente vuelve a sus sentidos. "Si Katara está disfrutando, ¡es porque le estoy follando su concha!"

"Ambos son geniales". Katara grita a todo pulmón, sus agujeros apretando las pollas como un guante cuando la chica llega al orgasmo, moviendo sus caderas al mismo ritmo que las embestidas de sus chicos.

"Katara, me voy a correr". El calvo chico aprieta los dientes mientras dejaba de follar su culo.

"Córrete adentro". La suspira contenta al sentir la corrida de Aang llenar sus entrañas, su miembro temblando en su culo. Una línea de semen cayendo de su agujero cuando Aang quita su pene de su abusado trasero, el joven cayendo exhausto en las frazadas.

"Yo también". El moreno quiso aguantar más, pero el coño de su hermana se sentía demasiado bien.

"¿¡Sokka!?". Katara exclama sorprendida cuando su hermano sale de su concha, volteándola y embistiendo en su sensible culo. "¡ohhh!, maldita sea, te dije que no tan brusco"

El moreno no le hizo caso, su miembro hundiéndose más y más con cada estocada, ignorando la sensación de la corrida de Aang en su polla. La waterbender se queda quieta y solo recibe las fuertes embestidas del joven.

"¡Te voy a llenar el culo!". Sokka le dice en su oído, los hermanos mirándose fijamente, la boca de Katara emitiendo un grito silencioso cuando su hermano cumple lo prometido, pintando su interior de blanca leche.

Saliendo del trasero de la chica, Sokka cae sobre las frazadas al lado de Aang, ambos chicos chocando puños, sin energía.

"Espero que no estén cansados". Los ojos azules de la miembro de la tribu brillan con lujuria, su cuerpo cubierto de sudor dándole un brillo erótico a la chica, que se acerca gateando a los chicos. "Aun no estoy satisfecha". La pelinegra siente un placer morboso al sentir la corrida de los chicos caer por sus piernas. "Quiero que ambos me den en el coñito"

"¡Claro!". Aang siente sus energías volver por arte de magia, el joven viviendo a fantasía de follar una mujer mayor, en especial alguien tan linda como Katara.

"De verdad que estas altanera hoy". Sokka se queda en la cama, sintiendo como su miembro se endurece. No se iba a quedar atrás del avatar. "Muy bien, ¿Qué quieres que haga?".

"Solo quédate ahí". Katara agarra la cara del joven moje a sus firmes pechos, el joven chupando entusiasmado las pezones de la chica."Yo me encargo de todo"

Guiando a sus joven amante a donde su hermano, Katara guía al Airbender al lado de Sokka. "Aang, cruza tus piernas con las de él".

Aang obedece, yaciendo frente a Sokka, los chicos recostados con las piernas cruzadas.

"Esto es muy extraño". Sokka se queja, incomodo con tener los huevos de Aang tocando los suyos.

"No te quejes". Haciendo uso del agua en la choza, la waterbender moja las pollas, limpiándolas y dejándolas lubricadas para lo que desea hacer.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre los chicos, dándole la cara a Aang, Katara agarra firmemente las dos pollas con una mano, sus labios vaginales tocando las puntas de esa duras vergas. _"aquí vamos"_. Pensó nerviosa la joven, sumamente excitada.

"¡Ahhhh!". Los tres jóvenes no pudieron reprimir un grito de dolor mezclado con dolor cuando la morena cayó sobre las duras pollas de sus chicos, su vagina recibiendo ambos penes hasta la base."¡Duele! pero se siente…ahh…se siente ¡Tan bien!"

"Está muy apretado". La pelinegra escucho a uno de los chicos decir eso, sin saber cual, luego de que perdiera la conciencia por un segundo. Los chicos la tenían sujeta de las cadera, haciéndola rebotar sobre sus miembros.

"Me van a dejar arruinado el coño". La morena tenía la lengua saliendo de su boca, sus manos apretando sus pechos. "Se sienten muy rico en… en mi conchita"

Ninguno de los chicos le respondió, concentrados en invadir la intimidad de la bella chica, que empezaba a rebotar por sí sola.

"Te mueves como si fueras una mujerzuela". El moreno le dice abofeteando sus firmes nalgas, que se sacuden por los brincos de la waterbender.

"No te… pases". Katara empieza a menear sus caderas, gimiendo cada vez que una de las vergas tocaba un punto-g. Soltando un chillido cuando sintió al avatar apretar su clítoris, la oji-azul le sonríe al joven monje. "estas…aprendiendo".

"Katara yo…yo". El Airbender intentaba decir entre jadeos, mirando fijamente los pechos de la joven rebotar con cada brusca sentada que la joven hacia sobre las vergas en su vagina. "Me voy a correr"

"Yo tamb-bien". Los jadeos de Sokka se unieron a los de Aang, ambos jóvenes embistiendo al unisonó en la intimidad de la waterbender, y con una fuerte estocada golpeando su útero.

"mierda, mierda, ¡Mierda!". La joven sufre el orgasmo más grande de su vida, sus fluidos mojando las pelvis de los chicos, que no aguantan más.

"¡…!". La morena solo pudo sentir como dos corridas de leche inundaban su coño, los chicos quedando inertes sobre las mantas, sus pollas reblandeciéndose luego de tan intensa sesión.

"muahhh". La chica suelta un quejido cuando saca las vergas de su sensible vagina, una gran cantidad de leche cayendo por el acto, sus piernas temblando por el esfuerzo. "muchas gracias chicos". La morena se extraña cuando no escucha respuesta. "¿Chico?"

Al ver a sus muchachos inconscientes, la waterbender solo pudo soltar una risita y preguntarse cuando podrían hacerlo de nuevo.

"quizás mañana". Katara pensó mientras levantaba el liviano cuerpo de Aang y lo colocaba al lado de Sokka, cayendo entre ellos y mirando el adorable rostro del monje. "no me será difícil convencerlos". La morena se rio un poco al sentir las manos de su hermano apretar su pechos y las del avatar buscar sus nalgas.

Mañana será un gran día

* * *

Ha pasado un buen tiempo desde la primera vez que el Gaang tuvo su primer trió, en la tribu del sur. Luego de que el príncipe Zuko los atacara, buscando al avatar, el grupo recorrió el mundo hasta llegar a la tribu norte del agua, con tal de aprende a dominar el Agua-control. Encontrándose con un choque cultural, los chicos recurrieron a la mejor manera que tenían para des estresarse.

"¡mmmhh!"

Al llegar a la pequeña casa que a tribu del norte les dejo usar, un molesto Sokka entra a la habitación compartida, viendo a su hermanita de rodillas y su boca siendo follada por rudeza por un Aang con los pantalones abajo, que sorpresivamente tenía un ceño fruncido mientras agarraba la cabeza de Katara y la movía hacia adelante y atrás.

"Diablos, ¿Qué hizo Katara hoy, Aang?". El espadachín se sorprende al ver a su amigo abusar de esa manera la boca de la waterbender, sus bolas golpeando la barbilla de la morena. Solo la vista de su desnuda hermana metiendo frenéticamente dos dedos en su húmeda vagina le hace ver al chico mayor que la chica estaba disfrutando de ser tratada así.

"Katara volvió a reclamarle al Maestro Pakku de las conductas machistas de la tribu". Aang suelta la cabeza de su amiga, que aprovecha para poder respirar, un pop haciendo eco cuando dejo de mamar la polla de Aang.

"Ese hombre sigue con sus ideas machistas". Su suave mano masturbaba al avatar, que terminaba de sacarse la polera y los pantalones. "Que una chica tiene que ser sumisa y seguir las tradiciones". Dándole pequeñas lamidas a la punta del miembro en su mano, la chica seguía quejándose.

"No hables de eso". Sokka les decía, recordando las excusas de la princesa Yui para no tener una relación con él. "aquí las chicas son muy mojigatas".

Sokka rápidamente se quita la ropa y se acerca a los chicos, chocando puños con Aang y mostrándole su dura verga a su hermanita, que solo gira los ojos y empieza a masturbarlo, sus manos moviéndose en unisonó, demostrando su familiaridad con los chicos.

"Bueno". Aang libera un gemido cuando Katara empieza a masajear sus huevos, mientras chupaba la punta de su miembro. "Katara tiene algo de razón"

"Pero como la sabelotodo que es, no podía quedarse callada". El moreno agarra la cabeza de su hermana, girándola para enterrar su polla en la cálida garganta. "Somos forasteros, no les importa mucho nuestra opinión". Sokka siente sus piernas flaquear cuando la waterbender le da pequeñas lamidas a su miembro, aun en su boca.

"muahhh…". Katara deja de mamar a su tonto hermano para mirar a los chicos. "esta tribu es muy diferente a la nuestra"

"Tal vez no deberías hablar tanto". Aang le da la idea a su amiga, mientras cruzaba miradas con el espadachín, que le asintió, teniendo la misma idea.

"con eso te podemos ayudar". Sokka sonríe perversamente.

"A que te refier-". Katara fue interrumpida cuando ambos chicos se juntan y las puntas de sus miembros tocan sus carnosos labios, intentando entrar. La chica abre la boca y sus ojos se abren a más no poder cuando los chicos hunden sus penes en su garganta, y empiezan a follar su boca erráticamente, tratando de encontrar un ritmo que les acomode.

"Tienes que aprender a quedarte callada hermanita". Los chicos ignoraban sus pollas tocándose, y las quejas de Katara mientras se turnaban para embestir la cavidad oral de la joven. "nosotros te vamos a ayudar"

"Si Katara". El avatar asentía. "quizás si le haces esto al maestro Pakku te dejaría entrenar con el grupo"

"¡mmmhh!". Katara intentaba recuperar el aliento, algo difícil al sentir las manos de los chicos sujetar su cabeza firmemente. Su coño adolescente mojando el suelo con sus fluidos, baba caía de su boca, llena de pollas duras que lamia sin energía.

"Ahhh, mierda, me corro". Sokka empieza a moverse mas frenéticamente, Aang siguiéndole el ritmo, ambos chicos enterrando sus pollas en la garganta de la waterbender. "trágate todo Katara". El joven empieza a llenar la boca de su hermana, que empieza a toser y dejar de mamar las dos pollas.

"¡Katara!". El avatar se masturba un par de veces y empieza a correrse en la cara de su amiga, su corrida bañando la cara y el pelo de la única chica del Gaang,

"Ahhh". Katara trago lo que pudo de la corrida de Sokka, el resto cayendo sobre sus modestos pechos, la leche juntándose con la del Airbender. "De verdad tienen que ser menos bruscos chicos"

Mostrándole su esbelto cuerpo cubierto de leche, su tez morena pintada de blanco, la chica ve con excitación a sus chicos aun duros como roca.

"No vas a poder moverte mañana". Sokka le hace una promesa, su amigo asintiendo.

"No declares algo que no podrás cumplir". La chica estaba ansiosa por ver si cumplirán lo prometido.


End file.
